Machine parts moved rotationally or linearly are mounted so as to be slidable (sliding or plain bearings) or on freely rotating balls or rollers (anti-friction or roller bearings). Sliding bearings are much simpler mechanically than roller bearings, but uses of sliding bearings are limited due to friction or lubrication problems, which are more difficult to solve in sliding bearings due to the size of the bearing surfaces engaging on and moving relative to one another (compared with the much smaller, theoretically punctiform or linear bearing surfaces in roller bearings) and due to the sliding friction which occurs (compared with the much smaller rolling friction in roller bearings). It has therefore long been a desire in engineering construction, either e.g. by the development of better lubricants or improved material pairings, to improve sliding bearing characteristics in such a way that sliding bearings can also be used in applications where hitherto only roller bearings could be used in accordance with the prior art.